Bloody SkidMarks
by Midnight Blood
Summary: My appearance on the outside was a normal teenage girl who has no worries in the world and is as innocent any teenager. My emotions, they held dark secrets that I hadn’t told anyone, even if you keep them locked up, people will find them. IK
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in this fiction. go pouts in a corner, It's not fair, why can't I own him?  
  
Ok hello everyone! My 4th? Fic. I'm so happy. I finally got it done. Ok it's in Kagome's eyes (1st person) She (to me) seems a bit out character. But this is my fic so live with it. She'll develop more character later on, I hope. Well anyways I hope you like it.  
  
Bloody SkidMarks  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving forever  
  
~*--*~  
  
Maybe I should put this simply for the people who just don't comprehend things to easily. Life is a cruel thing, you know like mean, harsh. Any ways maybe I'm just being a bit to...oh what's the word...to harsh to people. Well that's what you are to me. So what do you expect, I mean really, how do you expect me to be grateful to you if you can't even look at me with out cringing. Again, expect what you give, and if you don't like it tough for you. My life is mine so don't compare me with yourself.  
  
Name: Higurashi, Kagome  
  
Age: 16  
  
Occupation: Don't have a job yet.  
  
School: Katichi High  
  
"Hey Ayumi." I yelled down the hall seeing my friend.  
  
She turned around and waved a hand at me. "Hey, what you doing tonight?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing much," I sort of lied. I can't tell anyone the full truth about anything, how can I? How can I trust anyone, even someone who I've known for my whole life? My life is trapped in a cage of fear...fear that no one will accept me for who I really am. Fear that I'll be lost in the world as just another body in a rush to get somewhere, anywhere just as long as it's away from here.  
  
"So do you want to come over to my house tonight? I'm having some other people come too. What do you think? Can you come?" She seemed so happy. How could she be so happy? So light hearted, as if nothing in the world mattered except what's going on right now.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't." I looked down at the floor.  
  
"Hey that's ok. I'll see you tomorrow then, ok?" I nodded and we parted ways. I sort of felt bad about not accepting the invitation but I just couldn't bring myself to be in a house with other people that I don't know or trust.  
  
I walked down the street to my house; everything seemed so dark and hard. That is what this world is, isn't it, dark and cold and filled with hatred for everyone? But how would I know for I've never felt the warmth of love or the soft touch of hands that wouldn't hit me.  
  
I tear streamed down my face and I quickly brushed it away. I didn't want to go back to that place, I don't know what I will do if I have to go back to that shit hole.  
  
I silently opened the door to my house and crept up the stairs, hoping that no one heard me come in. Then I heard the voice I hated so much.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" he yelled at me. I couldn't bare to look down at him. "Answer me damn it!" I cringed at his words. I was scared of him; I was absolutely terrified of what he might do to me, what he did to my mother.  
  
"I was at school, where else would I be?" now I'm dead. I turned and ran up the rest of the stairs to my room and slammed to door. I learned back against it and turned the lock, I just sat there not knowing what to do.  
  
I jumped when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Leave me alone." I said with ice in my voice.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you?" It was my mother. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack to make sure it really was her. When I saw her face I opened the door wider to let her in. I shut the door behind her and turned to see what she wanted.  
  
"What?" I asked as if I really didn't care what she had to say.  
  
"Come sit down Kagome." She patted a spot beside her on my bed. I obediently sat next to her. What did she want? She never did this before; she just always came straightforward with whatever she had to say. I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Kagome I need you to listen to me." I nodded and she continued. "I need you to leave. Run as far as you can from this house and all memories of it. I want you to have a life, a better life then what you would have if you stayed here. Do you understand?" I saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Why? Why don't you want me to stay?" No matter how much I hated this place I didn't want to leave it that badly.  
  
"Kagome just do it, do it for me. Please. I want you to live life how it's suppose to be, not like you're living it right now." I just stared at her. "Do you remember how it was when you were younger, before Naraku came?" She didn't wait for me to respond. "I want you to have a normal life, like any 16 year old. Do you understand? Now quickly pack a few things." She stood up from the bed and waited for me to get started.  
  
I looked at her with question but didn't say anything as I started piling a few outfits onto my bed. I looked around for my backpack to pack everything in. I found it sitting by my door. I stuffed everything I needed in there.  
  
I turned to my mother again. "Here take this." She handed me a small loaf of bread and $30. I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave her forever. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away to look at me. "I know you do. Now hurry, go out your window. It's not that long of a drop. Remember, I'll always love you." We both had tears in our eyes by now. She gave me a short hug and shoved me toward my window.  
  
I took a last look at her, she looked so old suddenly, so sad. I jumped from the window to the ground and ran, I ran as fast my legs would go. I dared not take a last look at the house, it held to many memories, good and bad all mix into one big mess.  
  
I started to slow down when I felt I was a safe distance away from the house. I looked around to figure out where I was; I wasn't very far from Ayumi's house. I decided to go there, see if she could give me some help.  
  
I walked up to her door and knocked a few times. It was Ayumi who opened it. She seemed a bit surprised to see me but she brushed it off. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come?" She didn't say it in a mean tone, she sounded sort of worried. I pulled her outside and toward a tree on the edge of her property.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked when I stopped.  
  
"I need to tell you something." I told her.  
  
"Ok." She seemed kind of confused.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Ok, then why did you bring me out here?" She seemed really confused.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I'm leaving, leaving town, forever."  
  
"What!?" She almost yelled.  
  
"I can't stay here anymore. My mother was the one who told me to leave. She said it was for my own safety." I told her the whole story. She just stood there listening the whole time.  
  
"Where are you going then?"  
  
"I don't know." I really didn't, I had no idea of where I was going to go, all I knew was that I was going to leave Kyoto, forever. "I better go then." I turned to leave but she grabbed my shoulder to stop me.  
  
"Wait right here, ok? I'll be back in a second." She ran back toward the house.  
  
What seemed like five minutes, she came running back toward me. "I don't want you to leave, but I understand that you have to so I want you to have this." She put something in my hand. I looked at it. It was a silver chain and $20.  
  
"I can't take this." I said handing back the things.  
  
"Kagome, I can't do anything else for you. I also want you to leave this place, it's not where you belong. I know there is more for you somewhere else." She handed me something else and I put it in my pocket before I looked at it. She looked at me and then before I knew it she was holding me in a tight embrace. "Remember me. Good luck, and don't look back. Good-bye, I'll miss you."  
  
I took a last look at her and ran. I still didn't know where I was going to go. I just ran not really caring where I went. Everything was just a big blur I just hoped that everything would work out for the better.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The sun woke me the next morning. I was lying on a park bench with my jacket the only thing keeping me barely warm. I sat up shivering wondering where I would go next. I pulled out the thing that Ayumi gave me the night before. It was $40 and a piece of paper.  
  
I unfolded the paper and read what it said.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi,  
My friend, I'm sad that you are leaving but also happy to see you going to a better place. I hope you follow your heart to where it tells you to go. It will always lead you into the best place. Please take and use the money I gave you to get around, buy a new pair of pants, anything you want.  
  
The necklace was given to me by my grandfather, I hope you enjoy it. As for me, just remember me and when you find a place call me.  
Your friend, Ayumi  
  
P.S. Tokyo is nice this time of year.'  
  
I folded up the paper and put it back into my pocket. I counted all the money I had. Thirty from my mother and sixty from Ayumi, ninety in all, it would get me to someplace with a bit for food.  
  
I took out the necklace from my other pocket and looked at it. There was a sliver of a pink gem on a silver chain. It was beautiful. I put it on and started walking down the street looking for something, anything.  
  
There was a gas station on a corner so I went in. "Excuse me. How can I get to Tokyo from here with a small amount of money?" The clerk looked at me. She was about my height with brown hair.  
  
"Well you can always take a bus, or you can ride with me. I'm leaving town today." She seemed sort of laid back but still like she was in charge. "My shift is done in 30 minutes, so you can just sit around here if you want."  
  
"Thanks." I said happy to have a ride.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. So what is you business here?" She asked she still had this attitude that drove me crazy trying to figure it out.  
  
"I live here...but I need to get away." Somehow I felt like I could almost trust her, not much but enough to tell her a little.  
  
She must have sensed my discomfort for she didn't say anything else on the subject. I looked around at the place, it was small and seemed kind of old.  
  
"Oh look who that is." I looked out the window to see whom she was talking about. There was a man with black hair pulled back in a small ponytail walking toward the door to the gas station.  
  
"Who's he?" I asked before he walked into the building.  
  
"Miroku what do you want?" Her voice was dry.  
  
"Is that how you greet your friend? I feel so hurt." He turned toward me and gave me the creeps. His eyes were wondering up and down my figure. "And who might this be?" he asked.  
  
"Miroku this is..." She looked at me remembering that we hadn't said any names.  
  
"Kagome." I said for her.  
  
"This is Kagome. Kagome this is Miroku the largest pervert I've ever met." Miroku didn't appear fazed by the words the girl had used. He took my hand in his.  
  
Then suddenly he was sprawled out on the ground in front of me. I looked over to see the girl red in the face with anger. "That pervert, I wish he would learn to keep his hands to himself." She looked over at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. My names Sango." I nodded.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" I asked a bit concerned for the man lying on the ground in front of me.  
  
"Miroku has taken much worse beatings then that." Sango said going back to her normal self.  
  
I said nothing to this. Everything was happening so quickly that I almost expected another person to walk through the door. "Time to go." Sango said and pulled on my arm.  
  
"What about him." I asked nodding down to the unconscious figure.  
  
"He'll be fine. Might even wake up in the next 2 minutes and run after us." This made Sango move faster out of the shop. When we turned the corner she let go of my arm and led the way to her car. She walked to her attitude. Smug and controlling. It bugged me that she could do that.  
  
"Get in." She commanded when we reached a black sports car. I opened the passenger's door and crawled in. It was so low to the ground I almost felt like I was on it.  
  
"What do you think of my 'baby'?" She asked when she had gotten in the driver's seat. I looked around a bit more before I said, "It's really nice, a bit small."  
  
She seemed happy with that answer and started the car. The smooth sound of the engine was almost soothing compared to what happened last night.  
  
She pulled out onto the main street and turned onto the highway. We were speeding along at 70-80 miles per hour. Sango's small black car was speeding along passing every car in front of us.  
  
"We should be to Tokyo in about 5 hours at this speed." Sango said she learned forward to turn on the radio. "Pick something to listen to." I looked at the radio for a minute before changing the channel.  
  
It was a pop/country station. Sango looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of shit is that?" She asked, a little humor in her voice. She changed the channel and heavy metal filled the car. "I'll have to teach you some things when we get to Tokyo, that is if you want to hang out with us." She had to almost yell over the radio.  
  
"Who is 'us'?" I yelled back to her.  
  
"You'll see." She had a grin on her face. There was a streak of red pass by the car on my side. "Why that bastard." Sango cursed. She stepped on the gas petal. We where soon level with the red car that had passed us. I looked out my window to see Miroku blow a kiss our way. I heard Sango gag then was pushed back in my seat by the force of the car accelerating.  
  
"I knew he would catch up to us sooner or later." Sango said after she turned down the radio a bit so we could talk normally. "I hope you don't mind if we get to Tokyo a bit sooner then planned." I didn't understand what she meant by that.  
  
Miroku was up next to us again in a matter of seconds. Sango pulled over to the side of the road and Miroku followed. She got out of the car and walked over toward Miroku who met her half way. I got out and followed them.  
  
"What do you want?" Sango asked her casual voice back again.  
  
I gasped when Miroku held up a wod of cash and Sango did the same. "Plus the cars." Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Deal." He turned and walked back to his car. Sango didn't even turn to me when she said, "Run."  
  
We both ran back to the sleek black car and got in. Sango started the engine and peeled out on to the road almost getting hit by a van from behind.  
  
Sango muttered something as she built up speed. "What's going on?" Not like I couldn't already figure that out on my own.  
  
"I made a deal with Miroku to race him back to Tokyo. Whoever wins gets 10,000 dollars and the loser's car." Sango said. "I'll tell you all about it when we arrive at Tokyo in the next 3 ½ hours." I blinked at the time she mentioned. Three and a half? That was 2 hours difference then what she had mention before.  
  
"If we make it there in one piece." I said. She looked at me quickly.  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Don't worry." I think she was trying to reassure me that she could drive but I wasn't buying it.  
  
I watched out the window to see Miroku fall behind then catch back up to us. I would have thought it to be a game if it didn't have our lives on the line. I was going to kill Sango and Miroku later for this experience.  
  
As we raced down the highway I saw a welcoming sign welcoming us to Nagoya. I looked at the clock; we had been on the road for an hour now.  
  
I wanted to fall asleep but watching Miroku go ahead then behind us was amusing.  
  
"Why are you leaving Kyoto?" Sango asked me. I looked at her, panic starting to build in me. I wanted to trust her but I couldn't bring myself to trust her so much as to tell her my history.  
  
"I wanted to get away, see what's really out there." I lied. "What's with you and Miroku?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Miroku? He's an old friend. We've known each other for sometime now. I still hate his guts." I smirked.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way to me." I said. She looked at me with a horror look.  
  
"What do you mean? I absolutely hate him." She became defensive.  
  
"Really? That's not what I see." I said. This was fun. She reached her hand into a small purse in the middle of us and tossed it to me.  
  
"Look for Miroku's number and dial it." I looked at her the grin even wider on my face. "It's not like that." She snapped.  
  
"Whatever." I started looking through the phones' phone book. Miroku's number wasn't hard to find. I selected it and waited for him to answer.  
  
"What do you want Sango?" Miroku said through the phone.  
  
"It's me Kagome. Sango wanted me to call you." I could just see a perverted grin on his face in my mind when I mentioned Sango. "I think she likes you." I said bracing myself for a hit to come from Sango.  
  
I looked over toward her, her face was beat red. "Well, I better go. Good luck." I click the button and turned my attention back on Sango and the road.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(So what do you think? I'm so happy I finally got the first chapter done! Please review, tell me how you like it. does a happy dance) 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer-look on chapter one. I refuse to put it on every chapter, I see no point. It's on it at the beginning of the story, I don't need it on every single chapter. It's not like this is a different story or anything. Wouldn't that be weird if you read a fanfiction that had been published into a book and at the top of every chapter there was a disclaimer stating that they didn't own those characters?  
  
Ok I won't talk anymore. Sorry. I hit my head on the floor (read bottom of chapter to find out). Ok on with the story. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bloody SkidMarks  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
'You run away from home on your mother's wishes, you end up getting $60 from your best friend then before you know it your in a car speeding down a highway in a race with someone at 95mph. You're surprised the cops haven't picked you up yet for speeding. By the way, there doesn't seem to be any such thing as cops on this road. The person who's driving the car is someone you just met that morning and you can't even trust to tell your history to.'  
  
My heart was pounding while my mind fought with itself whether to tell this girl Sango, who I just met, my whole history that even my best friend, Ayumi, doesn't know. Or to leave her and everyone else connected to her in someway. Or to just leave it and wait until someone else found out by themselves.  
  
My appearance on the outside was a normal teenage girl who has no worries in the world and is the most innocent any teenager is. They normal black hair and chocolate eyes. My emotions were locked under a mask that no one had looked past before and that I'd had up sense my father died. It held dark secrets that I hadn't told anyone, it held memories of my past that I hoped to carry with me in death.  
  
I looked over toward Sango; her expression was that of determination. Determination to win or to prove herself in some way or another. She didn't hide her emotion like I hid mine behind the unbreakable mask.  
  
I tried to act as if everything was normal but I could feel myself dissolving into nothing as everything I wanted to be or wanted to do ate away at me. My fear of what people would think was what was keeping me from showing my true colors. Instead I hid behind black and grays.  
  
I looked in the side view mirror to see Miroku speeding behind us as we zigzagged in and out of the moving traffic around us. My eyes focused so they could see my reflection in the mirror. My eyes looked hallow and my face almost dead.  
  
I could easily just tell Sango about my history and break the mask that kept me apart from everyone else and then live my life how I wanted to live it. Maybe I was afraid of what she might say, or maybe I was afraid to find my self, my true self.  
  
I suddenly was pushed back into my seat when I felt a burst of speed. I looked over at Sango. The look of determination was stronger now. The scenery outside the window was changing rapidly. The side view mirror told me that Miroku was trying desperately to catch up to us but he was always sliding backward. The view that was closing in in front of us was not what I had expected. There was a car with a man leaning up against it. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an easygoing look to him.  
  
I looked over to see Miroku driving right by my window holding onto us. I let out a sigh of relief when we passed the man leaning up against the car. I got a glimpse of Sango, she looked worn out, and sweat was streaming down her face.  
  
She slowly opened the car door and stepped out. I followed her hesitantly. The air outside was thick with pollution and hard to breathe at first. Sango walked over and grabbed my arm to pull me over toward the man that was now standing on his own.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" he asked, his voice thick with anger and annoyance.  
  
"What do you mean 'who the hell is that?'" I yelled in his face. "Why the hell do you care any ways? It's not like I'm going to stick around here long enough for you to even notice me." Our eyes locked as I screamed at him.  
  
"Good, because you remind me of a wench." He yelled back at me. His voice holding unsurprising power.  
  
I looked at him with anger burning in my eyes. "What the hell did you call me?" my voice full of ice.  
  
"I didn't call YOU anything. I just said you LOOK like a wench." His voice was confident and challenging. My eyes scanned his face, they stopped on top of his head. Two dog-like ears were twitching with annoyance.  
  
"Maybe you school look in the mirror. I heard CAT ears are all the fashion." A smirk showed on my face.  
  
He looked over toward Sango I turned too. "Where the hell did you find this bitch?"  
  
Sango had the same expression as I did, sly and confident. "The same place I found you." He shot an angry glare in our directions. The smirk on Sango's face never faltered.  
  
He walked off toward a grinning Miroku. "What the hell are you smiling about?" I heard him say. Miroku tried to wipe the smile from his face but there was still a trace of it when I turned to Sango.  
  
"I'm leaving." I said, her expression change dramatically.  
  
"What do you mean?" her voice was startled.  
  
"I can't stay with you." I looked over toward the guy, he gave me an annoyed look. "Not with him around. What would I do any ways?"  
  
"Inuyasha isn't always this bad. You just got on his nerves that's all. You can race with us." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "We need you, Inuyasha's just too stubborn to admit it." I smiled a bit at that part but I shook my head.  
  
"I can't. I just got here, I'm only 16 and I don't know where I want to go."  
  
"At least you could stay with us until you found out." She was so persistent. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the face.  
  
"Sango listen to me. I don't belong with you, I don't have the passion nor the guts to race like you do." She looked hurt. I knew she wanted me to stay but I couldn't bring myself to stay there, not with that arrogant jerk.  
  
I started to walk away and was surprised Sango didn't stop me. I looked back to her, her head was hung and the expression on her face was a hurt, lost look. I shook my head and turned around, I didn't plan on seeing them again.  
  
~*--*~  
  
The streets where crowded with people bumping into others. I kept me head down and thinking where I would go now. My mind never stayed on one subject it always kept wondering to that arrogant jerk Inuyasha.  
  
"That stupid bastard. Why won't he leave my mind?" I screamed. I looked around me when I realized I had yelled that out loud. I got a few stares directed toward me. I turned into the nearest coffee shop to get away from the frenzied crowd.  
  
It was a small, quiet shop with not many people occupying it. I took a seat near a corner and rested my head on the palm of my hand.  
  
The day had been so long, meeting Sango wasn't on my plan at all, planning to leave her just seemed to come out of nowhere, but how could I go back? Inuyasha, that jerk, thinks he's so high and mighty. Well sorry prince I'm not in your plans. Neither were you! I screamed in my head.  
  
"Would you like to order now or wait?" I hadn't noticed that a waitress had walked up to my table.  
  
"I'll have a white chocolate cappuccino." My voice seemed drawn of energy as I said that. She jotted it down on the paper, like she really needed to, and left.  
  
I looked blankly at the table in front of me. Did I really hate Inuyasha that much that I had to hurt Sango and that pervert Miroku by leaving? I bet Inuyasha was plenty happy. I couldn't decide what to do. What would I do if I just lived out here? I would at least have someplace to stay with Sango and...shutters...Miroku.  
  
My coffee came and I took a sip before I stood up and placed $5 on the table and walked outside. I looked in both directions before heading out into the mess of people. I walked out to the edge of the sidewalk and started walking the way I had come.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" I whipped my head around to see the owner of the voice that called my name.  
  
"Miroku?" I said, a bit surprised to see HIM.  
  
"Hi!" I started to walk over to him and he met me half way.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I lost my car in the race so I had to walk home." He dropped his head at that.  
  
"Oh, I remember. Where's Sango?" I was looking around a bit to see if I could see her car speed down the street.  
  
"At her apartment by now."  
  
"Oh." I was my turn to hang my head.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked me now.  
  
"I was," I avoided eye contact. "looking for Sango. I was going to tell her something."  
  
"Really?" He sounded so excited. "I can bring you to her place if you like." He gave me a perverted grin.  
  
"Uh, yeah. That would be...nice." My voice was sticky as I chose my words.  
  
The walk was quiet. I sort of felt bad for Miroku having lost his car, but I didn't mention anything. He tried to start up conversations but I dropped them quickly and he soon gave up. It seemed like forever until we walked up the stairs and knocked on Sango's door. It took awhile for her to answer it.  
  
"Scram Miroku. I don't want to hear your pity stories. I won, you lost it's as fair as that. Get over it." Sango yelled through the door.  
  
"Sango? It's me Kagome." I yelled. The door flung open when I mentioned my name. She looked at the two of us and pulled me in shutting the door in Miroku's face. "You're nice." I heard from the other side of the door.  
  
Sango listened for awhile before she talked, maybe to hear if Miroku had left yet. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't belong with the likes of us."  
  
"Did I say that?" She nodded, I felt so bad. I had never meant to sound so cruel. "I'm sorry." My head hung.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" her voice was soft and comforting, like a mothers. I felt tears fight their way out of my eyes but I pushed them back.  
  
"I was thinking and I realized why I really left." My voice was choking. "I never meant to leave you. I really meant to leave myself."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
I tear won its way down my cheek. "My life before I met you was so messed up Sango. I was afraid that if I stayed with anyone that I would get too close. I didn't want to say good-bye to anyone else. I've already said good- bye to one life, I don't want to do that again." Her arms wrapped themselves around me and held me in a gentle embrace.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. You're not going anywhere. I promise." Her words where like thorns but also like velvet at the same time. The thought of leaving the life I had known before forever and accepting this one with them was hard, but she 'promised' something to me. How could she promise me anything when she doesn't know anything about me? I let the thoughts wash out of my head, I was too tired to want to think about them and they were too hard to think about.  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Would you guys kill me if I stopped right here? * looks around nervously * never mind. I don't want to find out.)  
  
~*--*~  
  
Light flooded through my eyes lids the next morning. I slowly opened them to see a foreign place bestowed in front of me. I sat upright leaning on my right arm looking around the new surrounding.  
  
A girl walked in from the door to my left. "You're up." I nodded still confused on where I had woken.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked as if I was a small child saying the saying the sentence for the first time.  
  
"At my place." My vision blurred then corrected itself on the person in front of me.  
  
Sango. That was the girl's name. My mind fought desperately to figure out what had happened the night before, but I gave up after awhile figuring I shouldn't remember. It was all in the past and I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be here.  
  
I looked around again. This wasn't such a bad place, Sango kept it looking...ok. I nodded my approval of the place and started to stand up.  
  
"Want me to show you around?" her voice portrayed her happiness at the thought of showing me her house.  
  
"Yeah." She grabbed my arm and started pulling me through rooms and telling me everything about them. When we got to the last room she turned to me. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
I thought for awhile not really sure what I wanted. "Yeah."  
  
She led me outside and to her car. It was the same black car as the one I had ridden in before. I got in and closed the door.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Here try these on." Sango shoved an arm full of clothes into me.  
  
"What kind of clothes are these?" I asked after I looked at the dark, heavy clothes in my arms.  
  
"Normal."  
  
"Your definition of normal is..."  
  
"Those. Hurry up and try them on. I want to see what you look like." She started shooing me off into a changing stall.  
  
"Right."  
  
~*--*~  
  
(Ok, 5 pages. Yay. So? What did you guys think? I'll try to update every week. Look at the word 'try' though. I can't promise anything. I fainted and hit my head on the floor at school. I'm not that great by the computer typing. Well, please review. Thanks for reading.) 


	3. Chapter three

Hello! Ok I'm thinking that I can update either every Friday or every Saturday. Which would you prefer? I'll take the majority of the vote and if no one votes then it will be Friday. I got six wrong on my spelling test. That tells you if you find any spelling mistakes, I suck at spelling. Grammar isn't too good either.  
  
Just a friend – thank you for pointing that little mistake out to me, I wasn't thinking when I wrote out the name. I just thought of something and put it down....anyway. Thanks.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Bloody SkidMarks  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
'I make it to Tokyo in on piece, amazingly. I'm introduced to this huge arrogant jerk named Inuyasha...what kind of a name is that anyway. I leave the only people I know from this new place and run off on my own. I'm such an idiot. Then I finally realized that I'm being the dumbest person in the world and so happened to come across Miroku who brings me to Sango's place. Oh, scary. I end up going shopping!'  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Come on out. You've been in there for 10 minutes now. It doesn't take that long to put on some clothes." Sango yelled through the door of the dressing room. "I should know!"  
  
"I'm not coming out even if you drag me." I yelled back. I examined myself in the mirror. I looked like a total punk, not me!  
  
"Well, if I have to drag you then I would have already seen you. At least open the door!"  
  
"No!" I was defiant. I was not going to be seen by anyone in these hideous clothes.  
  
"Kagome! Open the door! NOW!" I jumped when I heard her voice that came thundering through the door.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll open the door." I turned the door hand and pulled the door open an inch. Sango threw the door open and walked in to see me standing in the middle of the room looking down at the floor.  
  
"To baggy. Not you." She said mater-of-factly.  
  
"Told you." I sneered as I pulled off the shirt that looked like pajamas.  
  
"I know exactly what to get you now." She grabbed the shirt, walked outside, and closed the door to wait for the pants. I threw them over when I had gotten them off. I just waited there until she came back and threw even more clothes over the door.  
  
I grabbed a pair of pants and looked at them. They were black like everything else Sango had given me so far but were a heavy fabric. They were very low cute and a little baggy, not half as bad as the first ones though.  
  
I pulled them on easily then looked for a shirt, and found a small tub-top. The weird clothes Sango picks out help me. I slipped it on and opened the door not afraid to show the clothes off.  
  
Sango seemed a bit surprised that I had willingly opened the door without her yelling at me. "That looks great! I really like those." I smiled at her enthusiasm. I hadn't heard anything like that for along time, nothing so exited about 'me'.  
  
"Sure you can't find anything with a 'bit' of color?" I asked looking at all the black; it got somewhat depressing. Then I looked at Sango; she was in dark chocolate brown pants with a creme off-shoulder top. I had to admit I really liked it on her. The brown match perfectly with her hair.  
  
"Sorry." She seemed to just notice all the black too. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  
  
"Where do I have to go?" I whispered to myself. 'No place but back to hell, and even there isn't someplace.'  
  
~*--*~  
  
We walked out of the mall carrying 10 bags of clothing that Sango had bought. Where did she get all that money? I pushed it away; if she was willing to spend so much on clothes who needs to worry about where the cash came from. However, I suspected racing had something to do with it.  
  
"So what do you want to do next?" Sango asked as we walked toward her car again.  
  
"I don't know, what is there to do?" Sango looked around a bit. "Everything." She finally said. "Want to go see Inuyasha?"  
  
I looked at her as if she was insane! "Why would I want to go see him! That arrogant jerk!"  
  
Sango smiled at my reply. She knew I didn't want to see him, she just liked to see the expression on my face, isn't she nice? "I'm joking."  
  
"That's what you want me to believe!" I said it as a joke but I meant it for real. Everyone wanted me to believe something that wasn't the truth. Everyone expected me to do something that was false and wrong. No one wanted or expected me to do anything correct or to someone else's advantage. No one told me truth everything was a lie. However, the only thing I believed was lie so truth to me is a lie to you. How are we to determine what it really is if no one knows for sure because they've been told so many different things?  
  
Life gets so confused at times, but sometimes you're grateful and sometimes you just want to escape from it all and leave the world of the living forever. Then there is always something here that keeps you tied to this world in someway. Even if you don't want to admit it, it's true.  
  
I looked up to the sky; it was dark with a gray haze to it, like my heart and mind. They were filled with darkness never to see the spark of light. It was as if everything was to stay like this, dark, destructive and lonely. I was missing someone in my life that could show me the real meaning of the life itself, and I was living and trying to run away.  
  
We were in Sango's car and driving by the time I had come back to reality from my thought. Everything was so confusing. My childhood dreams just seemed to come crashing down around me all at once as soon as I realized that none of those thing would ever happen now.  
  
I closed my eyes and breathed evenly to calm my nerves and mind. "Where are we going?" I asked in an easygoing voice that showed nothing of what I had just been thinking.  
  
"To get you a car."  
  
"A what?" I asked. I was definitely not expecting that response.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be with us you need to race. That is if you're not afraid of a little street racing." She eyed me looking for fear.  
  
"But I barely know how to drive an automatic, not to mention a manual!" I was rather scared by the idea but I was more enjoying the fact that I could learn.  
  
"I can teach you, Miroku can help. I would have to say Inuyasha would be the best instructor, but I got the picture on how much you hate his guts. So I won't let him, not like he would really want to considering how he acted the first time he saw you." I could tell she was thinking back to when we arrived in Tokyo and I was introduced to Inuyasha. I could defiantly see it perfectly.  
  
"I guess, but don't expect me to race tomorrow." I said I was a bit more excited about driving then what I really let on. I didn't want her to think I was over excited.  
  
Sango turned into a small parking lot and got out of the car. "Come on." She said before closing the door and walking up to the door of the small shop.  
  
I followed after her after a moment of taking in the small shack. I didn't appear to be much and I was starting to wonder what kind of car we could buy here. When I walked in my thoughts were even stronger.  
  
"So what kind of car are you looking for?" I heard a man ask Sango.  
  
"Something with power, maybe for a strong beginner." I started walking toward the voices.  
  
"I don't think I have anything that would fit that classification," I didn't think so, considering the shape of this place. "But if you would want something a bit more powerful I have that." A bit more powerful? What are these people trying to do? Kill me? I would believe it without hesitation if someone were to tell me straight out. I finally found Sango and the man she was talking with. He didn't look anything as I expected.  
  
He was built fairly small, not the broadest shoulders but he was defiantly in shape. His shirt was off and his muscles were the nicest I had ever seen in a man.  
  
"This is the girl?" I walked around me eyeing me carefully as if looking for something to object about. "There's nothing really here." He picked up one of my arms as if it were a dirty scrub rag.  
  
"Trust me, she's got the spirit." The spirit? What in the world did she mean, the spirit? I don't have the spirit for anything; I've never been able to do anything as if I would have the spirit to do something like street racing. Illegal street racing for that matter.  
  
"You sure? She doesn't look like she knows even what a spark plug is." Hello people I'm still here. You don't have to talk as if I'm just a picture on the wall and I'm not really here and listening. I stayed silent.  
  
"I'll teach her everything there is to know and Miroku is going to help." The man was shaking his head disagreeing with something.  
  
"Inuyasha would be much better at teaching her everything there is to know. However, I don't think he could get along with an ignorant person like her. Like I said she doesn't even know what a spark plug is." He shook his head again as if trying to figure out what to do with me. He treated me as if I was a piece of trash that couldn't be thrown out but didn't want to be kept.  
  
"Give her a chance. She'll be the brightest person in a week's time. I promise." Sango gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Bring her back in one week and I'll see what she knows. I'll be the one to determine whether she's really a true racer or if she's just a wanna-be." What? What did he just call me? Oh, so he doesn't have faith in me? It's not as if anyone has before. Sango had faith in me, other wise why would she have made the deal with him to have me know everything in ONE week.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Ok Kagome, this is the hood of a car, the roof, the hubcap..." Sango was naming off things and pointing to them as I tried to make a mental note of it all. How did she expect me to memorize all of these names, and what they belong with? "This is just the exterior of the car, just so you know. We'll get to the inside and bottom tomorrow."  
  
Just what I wanted to hear. Everything is tomorrow, why not in a week or five. My life has always been tomorrow, always thinking about tomorrow not the present or the past. Some how, though, I always found myself in the past. Not know what I was doing or what was really going on.  
  
"Sango, stop." She looked up from the car.  
  
"What is it?" She started to walk over to me.  
  
"I don't get it. I don't get any of it. Who cares what a hubcap is or a spark plug." I said, I was clearly annoyed by this cramming job.  
  
"Kagome, a spark plug is the..."  
  
"No Sango. I'm not going to learn about the car with out even know why I need to. It's just a piece of metal." I knew I went too far on that last sentence. Sango gasped when I said it.  
  
"A car is not a piece of metal Kagome, and never say it again. I car is a beauty and a real piece of art."  
  
"Now you're sounding like Miroku about a girl. Would you just stop it Sango. I have 6 days to figure everything out. Why must I learn everything today, right now?"  
  
Sango's eyes wondered to the floor, I knew she got the picture and I was glad. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I started walking around the car when Sango had left, just looking at it as if for the first time. It felt like I had touched this before heard about it also.  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" I heard Inuyasha's arrogant voice from behind me. I turned around and walked up to him.  
  
"And what the hell do you think you're doing in here? Teaching me won't help any." I said my voice was cold and collective.  
  
"At least you will be able to drive with us, even if you suck." He said the last part softly but with still the same edge.  
  
"I'm so sorry I just popped up out of nowhere, but I heard you needed me so get over you're attitude. If you want me to learn anything you better start now."  
  
"If you want to learn anything you better stop talking."  
  
"And what if I don't want to stop?" I challenged.  
  
"Then you can leave now." Ooo, ouch. If he's not mean enough.  
  
I shut up and let him talk. He didn't talk though to my amazement, instead he took my hands and dragged me through out the car.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"This is a hubcap Kagome." The voice that belonged to the hands and the man behind me said as he glided my hand along it.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"This is the hood of the car, and in it is the engine and everything else." Inuyasha opened the hood and showed me everything under it.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"The engine, it makes the car run. So many things go on in there it's amazing how it works." The man held me in his arms as he showed me everything there was to know about the engine. Things that I could and couldn't see.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Get in the car." Inuyasha said bluntly. I started to walk toward the passenger's side. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To the inside of the car." I said as if he was brain dead.  
  
"Wrong side." He dangled keys from his outstretched hand. I had to smile at him the way he did things.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Wrong side Kagome." I looked up to the man with confused eyes. What did he mean? I always got in on this side of the car. In his hand, he held a key. "Take it." I was really confused now. Did he want me to drive the car?  
  
I walked over to him meekly and hesitantly took the key from his hand. It seemed so large to me. My hand was about the same size as it. He patted me on the head and directed me toward the other side of the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He walked to the other side of the car and did the same.  
  
"Now put the key in the ignition and check to make sure the car is in park." I looked at him with question and reassurance. I got a soft loving smile.  
  
~*--*~  
  
I held my breath as I turned the key in the ignition. Hoping the car wouldn't blow up, and if it did, that Inuyasha would save me too.  
  
~*--*~  
  
A huge smile broke my face as the car engine started up. I looked over to my left to see my father smiling right back at me.  
  
~*--*~  
  
A tear streamed down my face as the face of the man came into my head. A small smile played on my lips as the memory played back in my mind.  
  
My father. The father I never really knew before fate took him away from me. I rested my head on the steering wheel as more tear protruded from my eyes. The memory was hard to live with so I pushed it to the back in a box that was covered with dust. I locked it back there so I could live my life without it but I realized that it would always be with me no matter what I did.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice held nervousness when he said my name. Not anger or annoyance it was worry and nerves. I looked over to him with my tear stained face. I tried a small smile to show that I was fine but it was harder then I thought. His face held concern for that instance before he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Stop crying already!" He yelled.  
  
"Why the hell should I?" I wasn't in the mood for his attitude at that moment. I opened the car door and stepped out slamming the door behind me. I couldn't go back into the car. It brought back too many unwanted memories. I ran out of the garage and into the ally.  
  
I leaned up against the wall and slid down. Tears were flowing freely as memories of that man came back and I tried to push them away. It was hard to forget but it was even harder to remember.  
  
I ran my hands through my hair as I sat there straightening my thoughts. Inuyasha, thankfully, didn't come out after me. His was the last face I wanted to see at that moment. His whole attitude was so prideful. I wished he would just stuff it up his ass and open his eyes to others around him.  
  
Somehow, even through all of that I couldn't put him out of my mind. His long silver hair and his golden amber eyes. They seemed to say something to my soul that I couldn't hear. Maybe I didn't want to.  
  
Day soon turned into night as I sat there listening to the traffic. The air grew cold as the sky grew dark. I still sat there thinking of nothing but what life was really meant to be. What my life is really meant to be.  
  
My face was stained with the tears that I had cried earlier and my heart was beating at a steady pace. My life racing in front of me. My mind stuck in the past as my body in the present. My hand wondered down to the necklace around my neck. The pink shard was glowing in a soft pink light.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" I jumped when I heard the voice above me. I looked up to see Sango standing by my side looking down at me.  
  
I looked down at the shard as if to see what she was talking about. "My friend, before I left." I said. My temper was down to a tired laid back tone.  
  
She held a closed hand in front of my face. I looked over to her to see what she meant. "Take it," She said. I put my hand out to except another small pink shard.  
  
"Thank you." I said as I stared at the two shards.  
  
"What are you doing out here? It's almost 9 o'clock." She sounded worried.  
  
"Nothing, I just couldn't think straight in there." It was part truth, I couldn't think in that place.  
  
"Maybe some cake or something would make you feel better?" it was obvious that she wanted to cheer me up, so I nodded in reply. She helped me up from the ground and we walked together to the closest restaurant that was still open.  
  
The short walk did me good. It relaxed my muscles and my mind. Sango treated me to a huge piece of chocolate cake. The fudge frosting was piled on one inch deep and the cake itself was the best thing I had ever tasted. Besides the fact that I hadn't eaten since 10 that morning.  
  
~*--*~  
  
My dreams were the strangest that night.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome!" I turned around but couldn't see the person who belonged to the voice in the darkness that surrounded my vision.  
  
"Kagome!" it screamed again. I tried to pinpoint the location it was coming from but other noises were interfering. "Kag..." the voice died down in a sickening fashion. I looked around frantically to figure out what had happened to it but it was no use.  
  
Pain surged through my arm as I collapsed on the ground. My body was sprawled out, the pain in my arm was burning and my vision getting hazy. I saw a dark figure walk over to my side, he moved so smoothly it almost appeared he wasn't even walking at all. He moved his face over mine and looked into my eyes. His hand gently brushed away a few loose strands of hair from my face.  
  
My mind seemed to be moving at the speed of light as my vision dead and my breathing shallowed.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Why does a dream seem so real? Seems realer then life itself. What if someone lived in their dreams and they were dreaming in life? How could they live but not be living?  
  
I felt my heart beat stop completely and my body felt as if it were being torn in 2 different directions. I wanted to keep living but a force unknown and unseen by me wanted to pull me away. I fought desperately to stay there but my strength was limited and the force seemed to be ultimate.  
  
"Don't give up Kagome." I barely heard. It was so soft but it was determined. I relaxed and a soft pink glow surrounded me in its presence.  
  
My eyes snapped open and I was greeted by the brightest light on the earth. I quickly closed them and just laid there. Heart pounding from the anxiety and my muscles tense. What the hell had happened?  
  
~*--*~  
  
(haha, I'm going to stop it there because I know you guys wanted an update and that's as far as I felt like going. You'll have to review for me to be motivated to write some more. I'm on a down slope for writing... I'm a tired skater. Leave me alone! So, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up within the next 2 weeks. Soo tired. Well ja for now.) * goes and finds a bed * 


	4. Chapter four

Ok, I suck at spelling I just found out...I looked back on the five to last paragraph on the last chapter. I put dead instead of died. I'm pathetic; well I was in a sort of hurry to write everything down. Thanks you sooo much for all of the reviews! I was so amazed when I came home. I signed onto my yahoo account and it said I had eight unread messages. They were all reviews! I was soo happy. Thank you so much! On with the chapter.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Bloody SkidMarks  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
~*--*~  
  
'My life is a like a world wind. Everything is going by so quickly but so slowly at the same time. Time is a fickle thing, one second its moving rapidly then the next everyone except for you is moving in slow motion. My blood pumps through my veins as I hold the sight of the world in my eyes. The sight of cruelty and love.'  
  
I just lied there worried what would happen if I moved or spoke. My mind was struggling to find the answer to my question I had in my head. 'What the hell happened?'  
  
I slowly opened my eyes knowing that the light was still shining on me. I looked around at the people, they were all wearing white clothing and moving around me quickly. Their mouths were moving but my ears couldn't hear a word that they said. I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. I wanted to know someone cared about me and was there holding my hand, but when I looked around, again, no one was there holding my hand or running a hand through my hair.  
  
I could feel a tear run its way down my cheek slowly then gaining speed. I closed my eyes taking deep breathes and felt myself drift.  
  
~*--*~  
  
I heard ran pounding against the window before I opened my eyes. The lights were all shut off and the place gave off a depressing aura. I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to the window. It looked like it had been raining for days the way everything was so wet out there. I turned around rigidly when I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
I calmed when I noticed Sango standing under the doorframe. "Looks pretty bad out there, huh?" She said as she walked toward me. She was still in her pajamas, the same as I was.  
  
I nodded to her question and continued to stare out the water-drenched window. "Do you want some breakfast?" I looked over to her now and smiled faintly as I nodded my head. I didn't know if my voice would work or if it would fail me like it had so many times before.  
  
I was almost afraid to be around Sango, afraid to show my true self and afraid to be real. An invisible shield no one has been able to split has covered my life.  
  
Sango came back carrying a tray with bowls of food on it. The room soon smelt of food and not of a summer ran. We sat on the floor as we ate our food in silence. Neither one having anything to say.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango finally spoke after we had finished our meal. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Sango. I don't even know where you got that idea, but wherever you did, just ignore it." My voice monotone. I had no means to tell her anything then.  
  
She walked over to me and fell to her knees. Her hands cupped my face so I would look her in the eyes. "Kagome, no one can hold their emotions to themselves for long before breaking down and being lost. Remember that." She let go of me and stood back up.  
  
I just sat there thinking about what she said. For some reason I couldn't get the words out of my mind, 'being lost' it scared me to think of being lost again. I pushed myself up from the floor and slowly got some clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sango asked when I walked to the door. I turned around to face her.  
  
"I'm going to make a new beginning." I grabbed a jacket from the rack and opened the door. Sango made no attempt to stop me. I hastily pulled on the jacket as I ran down the stairs to the main entrance.  
  
The rain was just pouring out of the sky with no mercy. The streets were mostly clear as I ran through them. I stopped suddenly in front of a small shop and just looked at the front door for the longest time before finally walking in slowly.  
  
My eyes darted around the shop not finding what they came for. "Excuse me? Could I help you?" I met the man earlier yesterday. I stared silently for a moment trying to remember what I had really come here for.  
  
"Inuyasha." I said with out thinking. Why in the world did I say his name? "I need to see Inuyasha." Nevertheless, I played along with what I said anyway...oh help me. The man left the room and Inuyasha came from where he left.  
  
He looked at me and sneered. "What the hell do you want wench?" I chose to ignore the words he called me and got to the point.  
  
"Teach me to race." I said. He looked at me as if I was insane.  
  
"Go find someone else." He said turning and exiting the room.  
  
"What the hell?" I yelled and followed him.  
  
"Why don't you just leave!"  
  
"Because I can't!"  
  
"Why the hell not?" His voice held anger and pain, as if he saw something in me that hurt him to look.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" My eyes holding tears that were on the verge of flowing.  
  
"Because..." His voice raised but then fell to a soft almost whisper. "Because you remind me of someone I wish I could forget." I nodded understanding his request. I walked over to him, grabbed the keys from his hands, and silently got into the car.  
  
He just stood there, his eyes on the ground as drove from the garage. The rain was still pouring when the car exited the garage. Tears won their way from my eyes and down my cheek, slowly at first then gaining speed and dying on my chin, as the realization of Inuyasha's pain hit me.  
  
My mother wanted me to escape from the haunting memories of my past; I never could for everything that surrounded me brought those memories to life once more. Even if I wanted to escape them, I knew I never could. Inuyasha was always in someway, in my mind, and I knew I would never escape his intense gaze of gold that he held me with. I gave up and let fate play its role in my life.  
  
~*--*~  
  
After that morning, my life seemed changed in a way. It was as if I finally excepted my fate.  
  
"Kagome!" I heard Sango's voice yelling from another room.  
  
"What do you want?" I yelled back to her from my lying position on the floor. I quickly sat up when she came through the door.  
  
"Would you get off your butt and help me?" I nodded reluctantly and slowly got up from the solid floor and followed her through all the rooms until we ended in her room.  
  
"What are you plotting?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean 'plotting'." She said as she walked over to her window, dragging me along. "I'm not 'plotting' anything."  
  
"Sure you're not." I said sarcastically as she opened the blind on her window that over looked the parking lot.  
  
"Say 'hello' to your new 'baby.' She said and gestured out the window. I looked down to the parking lot that was two stories down. The first thing that caught my eye was a shining red car that just radiated off my name. I looked at Sango and flung my arms around her into a large hug. "Thank you so much, Sango." I gushed out as I let go of her.  
  
She smiled at me and I pivoted on my heel and bolted out the room down the stairs to the main entrance. I got there and ran toward the car parked below Sango's window.  
  
"Hey Kagome." I looked up to see Sango dangling something from her hands. "You forgot something." She dropped the item and I ran to catch it. I caught it with a sting as the keys cut throw my hands.  
  
I smiled up to Sango. "Want to go on a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, lets get ready first. Unless you want to go in your pajamas." She smiled down at me again.  
  
I blushed a bit when I realized what I was wearing out in public. I quickly ran back into the building, running up the stairs in a mad rush. I got to the door and remembered I didn't have the keys to get in. I started pounding on the door, hoping Sango would be nice and open it for me before people came out of their rooms starring at me who was in her pajamas.  
  
"Sango, let me in. Please." I hissed through the door. "I know you can hear me, so answer the dumb door." I stared to pound on the door when she didn't answer. "Sango you jerk. Open the door! Now!" My voice raised in volume.  
  
I could just see her smirking behind that door while she slowly got ready. I could feel my face go red with anger. "Sango!" I almost screamed it. I heard people moving around in their rooms that were located above us. "I remember the time when Miroku groped your ass and you turned bright red. It almost looked like you liked him." I screamed even louder. People were now coming out from their rooms and starring down at me.  
  
I didn't really care considering I was embarrassing Sango more then myself. "Oh, what about the time," I was making things up by now. "What about the time Miroku tried to kiss you but you're face turned a reddish-green? Miroku was so confused by your sudden action."  
  
The door finally flung open with a red faced, furious girl standing in it. I could swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears and nose. I just laughed and walked into the room. I heard the door slam behind me, but I was about in hysterics by the time Sango started talking to me.  
  
"You should have seen your face." I said through gasps of air.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to live very long." I fell on the floor at that.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to go out of this room without some strange glares." I choked out again. She just let out a low dangerous growl, that I took lightly, and left me there on the floor.  
  
In moments, I was off from the floor with a grin on my face while I ran franticly getting ready. I threw on a black mini skirt, crimson red tank top, and keys in hands I flew down the stairs and to my car. Sango was already down there waiting, by the car, for me. "Finally ready?" she asked dryly. I nodded and opened my door.  
  
The leather interior of the car was rich black and it held a new-car-smell. "So, where are we going first?" I asked Sango when we were heading down the road.  
  
"I was thinking of picking up Miroku,"  
  
I stopped her in mid sentence. "Miroku? What are you planning to do with him?"  
  
"Take him to a place I'll regret taking him." She said.  
  
"Where is that?" I glanced over toward her; she just had a sly grin on her lips.  
  
"Victoria Secret's." I mentally laughed when I heard the place. It was like heaven for a pervert, namely Miroku. "You know you're going to regret that, especially if you like him." I told her. Her sly grin faded and was replace with a look of disgust.  
  
"Who ever said that I like him?"  
  
"No one, it was the blush on your cheeks." I said parking on the side of the road.  
  
"Would you stop that for a moment? Stop the me liking Miroku thing." She got out of the car.  
  
"How can I when it's true. You just won't admit it." I followed her up the steps; she just glared at me.  
  
We walked into the entrance of the apartment. It seemed more like a five- star hotel, somehow Miroku living here seemed to fit. A young woman, wearing shorts and a tight tank top came walking through the door and opened the door.  
  
We both followed her into the lobby. It was huge. Sango walked up to the main desk and I slowly followed her. "Excuse me, but could I have the keys for room 498?" Sango said in a sweet voice, the only sweet voice, I believed, she had.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Takachi?" The lady behind the desk asked. I saw Sango's eyebrow begin to twitch at that question. I had to remember that.  
  
"Yes, I am." Sango made herself say. It was very choppy the way she said it; I wouldn't even have believed it. Tells you what people think.  
  
"Welcome, and I hope you have a nice day." The lady handed Sango the key to Miroku's room. I had to hold back a laugh when we had left the desk and in the elevator.  
  
Sango was quiet until we reached Miroku's door and walked in. Even then she was silent as we heard a loud crash and a feminine scream. A young woman walked out of the room with a twitching eyebrow. "YOU PERVERT!" she picked up the closest thing next to her and threw it at Miroku, how I guessed was on the floor.  
  
She walked out of the room with fury in her eyes, Miroku slowly crawling from the other room. "Wait! What did I do pumpkin?" He yelled after her. Sango with the same look of fury in her eyes walked over to Miroku and picked him up by the collar.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing with that girl?" She screamed in his face.  
  
"Nothing, I swear. I was doing nothing. She came on to me." Yeah sure Miroku. No one's going to believe that.  
  
"As if." Sango yelled at him again. I took a laid on the bed and waited.  
  
~*--*~  
  
"Kagome?" I opened my eyes, Miroku stood above me. My eyes grew big with realization and pushed him away.  
  
"Get away from me you pervert." I took a deep breath and looked around. "What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"You fell asleep, what I don't know how considering how loud Sango was." Miroku explained from on the floor.  
  
"Oh, you guys are finally done?"  
  
"Not really." Miroku looked over towards Sango who sat in a chair on the other side of the room. She glared daggers threw Miroku. "I didn't do anything. I swear, why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a perverted freak."  
  
Miroku had a look of pain. "That hurt. That really hurt." He turned back to me, this time not so cheerful. "Are you ready?"  
  
I looked over toward Sango then nodded. The walk down to Miroku's car was slow and quiet. "So? Where are we going again?" I was trying so hard to liven the mood.  
  
Somewhere, was all I got from Sango and Miroku really didn't know.  
  
"Alright then, forget that." It seemed like hours before we finally made it to the mall, but by then Sango had come out of her fowl mood and she almost dragged us into the building.  
  
"You know you guys are the slowest people I know." She yelled at us when we had finally caught up with her. Miroku wasn't paying attention but instead was looking through the window of the store in front of us.  
  
"You know this was a bad idea, don't you?" I hissed at Sango.  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." She assured me. I wearily followed her into the store.  
  
"You know this is almost like promoting him to grope you." I said.  
  
"I know."  
  
I looked around a bit and Miroku was no place. I looked around a bit and picked up a few particles of clothing.  
  
"Oh wonderful Sango!" I turned around when I heard Miroku's voice. "Would you please try these on for me?" He was holding a red thong and push-up bra in front of Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I'll try them on for you." My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "But you can't see me when I'm done." I could tell that crushed Miroku. She was so mean to him suddenly; maybe it was something that I said. If it was, I was so sorry for Miroku.  
  
He sulked back into the corner he had gotten them from and moved on.  
  
"Oh, lovely beauty." I looked to see Miroku groping the breast of a manikin. I almost laughed at him. "You're the first lovely lady who hasn't hit me." He rested his head on its chest and looked so cozy. "Could you tell me a name?" He looked up to where her face should have been. He had a startled look on his face when he didn't see a head. He looked around franticly to find the beautiful head that wasn't there.  
  
Sango who was standing behind him now caught my attention. She was holding the head of the manikin in her hands that were raised above her head. "You pervert!" The head came down hard on top of Miroku's. I cringed when I heard the loud thud that when with the action. "Do you really think any sensible woman wouldn't have hit you. You manikin groping pervert!"  
  
Miroku was sprawled out on the floor the same as the first time I saw him. His face held a perverted expression and I swear I could see bras dancing above his head.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kagome?" I nodded. "I need to pay for these though." I held up the few things in my arms.  
  
"Ok, hurry up." She said that as she looked over towards the body on the floor.  
  
I walked over to the cashier. "That will be $87, please." I pulled out the small wod of cash and started to hand it to her. Miroku suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling my and the cashier.  
  
"I'll pay for that." Miroku said taking out an even bigger wod of cash out of his back pocket. I looked at him somewhat stunned for a moment then moved to the side so he could pay for them.  
  
"And $2.75 is your change," she handed Miroku his change. Miroku not only took the money but took hold of the money but also grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her over the counter.  
  
"Would you bear my child?" He asked in a sweet sincere voice. She looked around a little nervous as if to ask us. Sango and I shook our heads.  
  
She slapped him across the face. Miroku let go immediately and pulled away. "Je vous suis deja epouse le perverti!" There was a light line of blood on his face when he touched it.  
  
Sango and I pulled him out of the store and sat him down on a bench. I put my bag on the floor next to me. "You know, that doesn't look that good but it doesn't look that bad either." Sango said when she looked at the cut on Miroku's cheek.  
  
"I know I'll live because I'm in your care, Sango dear." Miroku said. I think he was a little out of it. Sango left and came back with a wet paper towel in her hands. She dabbed at Miroku's cut and almost laughed.  
  
"That was kind of funny. You getting hit by the cashier and having her ring slice you cheek." I thought it was somewhat slick of her, turning her wedding ring around and hitting him. Speaking French added to the drama too. I broke out in laughter when it finally hit me.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What that cashier did to you was quite smooth."  
  
"I wouldn't really call it smooth." Miroku said back to me. "But she was beautiful." Sango softly hit him over the head not doing any damage.  
  
"Miroku? How many concussions have you had thorough your life?"  
  
"More then you can count" Sango answered for him. "And I am the proud giver of most of them." She gave a cheesy grin.  
  
~*--*~  
  
Ok this ending didn't go exactly how I wanted but that's ok. So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me! I really love it when I get reviews, it helps me know that there ARE people who read this fic. Anyway away from that long speech. Hoped you liked it. I'll try to have the next chapter up next week maybe. 


	5. Chapter five

**Warning**; there is mention of alcohol use in this chapter, just to warn you. Oh, I also tossed in a bit of fluff. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bloody Skidmarks  
  
Midnight Blood  
  
--  
  
I waved my hand in front of my nose when I walked into the small palace- like place. The air was thick with the smell of smoke and I could barely make out the light that shown through the opaque air. Sango led us to a small table in the middle of the room and we all took our seats.  
  
"Could I start you with anything?" The waitress asked after we took our seats.  
  
"I'll have a Pamoyo."  
  
"I'll have the same." I told the waitress, although I didn't know what it was if Sango drank it, it couldn't be that bad, I thought.  
  
"What about you, sir." The waitress directly speaking to Miroku now.  
  
"I'll have a Tequila Colagallo."  
  
"Will that be all for now?" Miroku nodded and the waitress left with our orders.  
  
"Sango? What is a Pamoyo?" I asked when the waitress was gone.  
  
"It's like a shot, it has Gin, Sprite, and grape juice. It's quite good." I nodded to show my understanding then started looking around the room slowly.  
  
In spite of it being a bar the place looked elegant and rich. The crimson red floors and cherry wood was completely breath taking. In some aspects, it almost seemed like a palace.  
  
I sat there tapping my fingers on the table, waiting for the waitress to come again. "So Kagome, what is your life's story?" Something finally clicked in my head.  
  
"Sango, aren't we under age to be drinking?" I asked in a whisper.  
  
Sango looked at me a moment, as if surprised by the question, before answering. "Don't worry Kagome, we have everything covered." Miroku gave Sango a quick wink. I watched as Sango's face slowly turned a bright cherry red.  
  
I turned my head towards the door as if expecting someone but I didn't know whom. My eye caught a glimpse of silver. I looked at the figure closer then quickly whirled my head back around to face Sango and Miroku again.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked when I turned around.  
  
"You're as white as paper. Sure you haven't had too much to drink?" Sango agreed.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I just...I mean, never mind." I quickly got out of my chair. "Excuse me," I said before I did a quick dash into the last man I wanted to see. I turned my face to the side so he could not see my face.  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch." He said, his voice was deep and filled with anger. I just sat on the floor not looking up to him. "Didn't you hear me, wench? Answer me." His voice grew with anger. "Answer me damn it!" A lone tear ran its way down my cheek at the memory of a man cursing at me.  
  
"I've asked you this before. Why the hell do you hate me so much?" I bounced my self up from the floor to meet him in the face. For a moment his expression held surprise but then quickly turned into anger again. The whole shop had gone quiet and was now watching the two of us.  
  
"What is wrong with me that you hate me so much? If you would prefer me getting out of your path every time I see you then just say it! I've had enough of you always yelling at me for something I don't even know I did." I screamed in his face.  
  
I felt my face grow hot and tears already poured freely from my eyes. I pushed past him and ran out the door.  
  
Rain stuck at me as I ran into the parking lot. My tears mixed with the pouring rain as they both fell from my face. I continued to walk, holding my self. Memories of my home continued to flood through my mind and a ting of regret played at my heart. Maybe it would have been better to have stayed at home and lived with my abusive father and a mother who was always there to comfort me.  
  
My heart was telling me to run but my mind was telling me to stay. I didn't know which to listen to anymore. The one I did listen to never seemed to be the one I wanted, but maybe it was better for me.  
  
I could just see Sango and Miroku yelling at Inuyasha back there in the building. A small smile lifted my lips at that thought. My hand went to my neck where the pink jewel hung. Somehow, it brought comfort to my warn-out soul and to my thoughts.  
  
I took a few deep breaths in attempts to calm my nerves and relax my muscles. "Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a jerk?" I yelled into the night. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Why are you out here, in this kind of weather?" Inuyasha asked with no emotion evident on his face.  
  
"Why would you care." I said with disgust. I turned back to look into the distance.  
  
"Maybe because...Oh, forget it." He said and I heard him turn around and begin to leave.  
  
"Wait." I whispered. "Don't leave."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because I want to get to know you, the real you not the arrogant one that I know now. At least try." I turned around to face him. I never realized how cute he looked until then. His wet clothing hung to him, showing his shape. His long silver hair hung in wet clumps over his shoulders.  
  
I pulled my eyes away from him and a small blush crept over my face. I saw a small smirk grow on his face. "So it is true, women really can't keep their eyes off of me." I turned to face him again.  
  
"Is that what you think it is? Let me tell you something Inuyasha." I looked down to his chest and my words caught in my throat. I could see a larger smirk on his face at my actions. "Has...has any one ever told you that...that you...have a...very...umm...good looking...body?" I slowly said my eyes finally meeting his.  
  
His smirk was a full-fledged smile by now; entertained by the way I reacted to his well-shaped body. "No, I believe you are the first to ever say that." He played. The blush that already swept over my cheeks quickly turned to a ruby red. I turned on my heel and started to walk away from him.  
  
--  
I took a wide corner with my baby Viper and shifted gears. I looked in the mirrors and saw a silver car beside me. I shifted up to sixth gear and sped down the road, the finish line was just a head.  
  
The silver car kept creeping ahead of me and we inched toward the end of the race. I glanced over toward the driver and gave him a mischievous grin. I was not going to let him win even if I died in the process. He sped in front of me and I hit my turbo.  
  
My car came to a sliding stop as I hit my breaks after I crossed the finish line. I got out of my car to face the man in the other car who was walking up to me.  
  
"Beat you again." He stated plainly. "What you going to do about it?"  
  
Five years of training and I still could not beat him. He gave me a grin.  
  
"You know, you remind me of a boyfriend I had about 6 years ago." I said that as I handed him the money I had bet.  
  
He stood there for a moment as the information sunk into his head. "What the hell?" It was my turn to grin.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, I said '_a boyfriend I used to have_.' What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.  
  
"Nothing." My expression faltered for a moment at the answer he gave me. He wasn't supposed to say that. That's my line to him!  
  
Miroku came up to us with Sango by his side. "So Inuyasha, how does it feel to beat your sweet girlfriend...again." Miroku asked. I glared at him when he said the last word; he only smiled at me. Inuyasha swung his arm and hit Miroku in the head.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." He said. I looked at him with a hurt expression.  
  
"What do you mean? Sure we've had our ups and downs but at least you could admit it sometimes." I looked over to Sango who was taking care of a hurt Miroku. "They're our friends." I said.  
  
"Whatever wench."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're not the king of the world, no matter how self-centered you are you could at least be a little nicer to me." I didn't even understand what I had just said to him, but I shook it off and waited for him to reply; what didn't take very long.  
  
"And who made you queen of the world?" He yelled back.  
  
"You just did." I smiled and turned away. Before I could take a step his arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Oh, so you do have feelings for me after all! You are concerned on the places that I go. Thank you Inuyasha for your concerned thoughts but I don't need them." I leaned me head up to see him.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything." He turned his face away from me, still not letting go.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha would you just grow up!? And stop making such a bit deal over every little hint that we make." I said crawling out of his death grip on me.  
  
"Why the hell should I?" He asked, looking down at me.  
  
"Because you're annoying other wise." I said finally getting out of his grip and facing him.  
  
"So?" He seemed like such a little kid.  
  
"So? Is that all you have to say is 'so?'" I almost yelled.  
  
He nodded. "You know Inuyasha, sometime you are so difficult I don't know how I can even stand to be around you."  
  
"Then why don't you just leave, like you should have done 5 years ago?" he yelled. I stared at him then turned and got into my car. I didn't know where I was going, somewhere away from him that's all I knew.  
  
I still didn't understand him. Even after 5 years of being around him I couldn't understand his mood swings. I thought only teenagers got those kinds. Oh, he acts like such a kid sometimes.  
  
My mind wondered to my family that I hadn't seen for five years already. I wondered how they were doing and what had changed. My younger brother would be thirteen. I missed them so much. A tear made it's way down my cheek and into my lap.  
  
I turned onto the highway and continued to drive down the straight road that led to the place I hadn't seen since I was fifteen.  
  
--  
  
(Ok, I'm done! With this chapter at least. I know it was really short but I'm leaving tomorrow and I thought since I haven't updated for about a month you guys would appreciate it. Oh, I cannot believe that I'm finally out of school. Yes! Bribery but still. Ok, maybe if you review a lot I might update sooner. Ja.)


End file.
